Deal With Danger Part 2: The Russian Job
by theXcrucifixX19
Summary: Part 2 of 3. Two years in the making. The Bladebrakers, Kristia Hiwatari, and Julia and Michelle Chang, have to find 4 prescious gems and reclaim the power of the phoenixes. Will they make it or will Biovolt get in there way
1. The Mission

Arkangel145: Hey everyone. It's been 2 years in the making, but It's finally gonna start. And I've reduced it to a trilogy. Deal with Danger Part 2: The Russian Job. This really doesn't have much to do with Beyblade. But it has the characters. So here's chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mission

Kristia and Julia just looked behind Kai. They saw a tall, blue haired man that looked a lot like Kai. He was Kristia and Kai's father and Michelle and Julia's uncle. His name was Jesse Volter.

Jesse saw all of them. Max, Tyson, Kenny, his niece Julia, his daughter, Kristia and his best friend's daughter, Hilary.

"It's good to know Kai and Kristia's friends. I'm there father, Jesse."

"My name's Max Tate."

"I'm Tyson Granger."

"I'm Kenny." Jesse met each of the Bladebrakers. When he turned to Hilary, he saw that there was relive in her eyes.

"Hilary, it's been a long time since I've seen you. It's really good to see you again."

"As to you Mr. Hiwatari. Same to you. I just can't believe that it's been almost 10 years since you disappeared. I just have 1 question. Why did you fake your death?" Hilary asked her long time friend. Jesse looked down and saw regret in his own soul.

"If you all will follow me to the hall where Ray and Michelle are, then I will tell you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEPHONIUS CHAPEL

The kids all followed Jesse into the same room where Ray and Michelle were. Michelle looked up and saw her uncle. She jumped for joy and hugged her uncle. Ray was just thinking about how happy Michelle was.

Michelle and Jesse were talking about what was to come. While they were talking, the Bladebrakers were wondering why they were even summoned. Michelle finally came to attention.

"Alright. I bet you're all wondering why this is happening. Well, I'm gonna tell ya. There are 4 phoenix crystals that like the 4 phoenixes as one. Voltaire wants these crystals to control the earth as usual." Michelle explained. Everyone was listening. "With these crystals, Voltaire could easily control all 4 phoenixes and use their power to control Black Dranzer. It sounds impossible, and it pretty much is. It could possibly kill him, but he's our only link to those crystals. Our mission is to steal those crystals out of 3 museums all over Russia. Two here in Moscow, one is St. Petersburg, and one in Samara. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why ask us when you could ask the JDD?" Kai asked his little cousin.

"Who?" Max asked.

"The JDD is an organization that the Hiwatari-Volter's and the Hiwatari-Chang's have been in for generations. Well at least 20 years. It's for the special elite. Unfortunately, this mission scares the shit out of them. So we have to do it." Kristia said.

"Exactly. Any other questions?" Michelle asked. Everyone stayed quiet. "Good. Now here are your positions. Kai, you'll be the gunsman. You have better experience with 9mm guns that any of us."

"Fine with me." Kai said

"Hilary, you'll be the archer sniper. You have better archery skills and have awesome accuracy."

"Cool with me." Hilary replied.

"Max, you'll be the chainer. Rumor has it that you could tie up anyone and hit them pretty hard."

"Then you heard right." Max said.

"Ray, you'll be the fist fighter. If by any means no one can get out, punch the living shit out of them."

"Got it, Michelle." Ray replied.

"Little sis, you'll be the dagger assassin. I've never seen anyone better with sai's than you. If Ray or Kai can't get out, stab and slice, no limits." Michelle said to Julia.

"Yes, ma'am big sis." Julia obeyed.

"Tyson, you have swordsman. This Singapore cane is very powerful and you'll be on the attack team. I would take it but someone told me your family has a history with swords."

"I'll take it, Michelle." Tyson said.

"Kenny, you'll be our planner. You have a way with blue prints, so you can get us in and out in the quickest way possible."

"I'll take it." Kenny said.

"And last but not least, Kristia, you'll be the racer. You have to get us to the destination quick fast and in a hurry. You're the only one I know who can do that."

"Give me the car I'm ready to go." Kristia replied.

"Good. Now that everyone knows what's going on, I might need to mention one little thing. After we get these crystals, we need to head in to Biovolt to get Black Dranzer and destroy it." Michelle said. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Are any other of the BladingGirls in on this?" Max asked.

"No. Just me, Julia and Michelle." Kristia replied.

"Now that that's taken care of, ladies, gentleman, hand over your beyblades. You are not gonna need them for this." Michelle demanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arkangel145: PLZ R&R This is two years in the making. PLZ :)


	2. Destinaion Red Square Abby

Arkangel145: hi everyone. I would like to thank Angelic Kitsune for reviewing. Here's a cookie (gives home made cookie) Well here's chapter two

Disclaimer: (I forgot to add this in chapter 1) I do not own beyblade or it's characters. I do own Kristia Hiwatari- Volter, Julia Hiwatari- Chang, Michelle Hiwatari-Chang, and Jesse Volter. I also own this idea ( Yes..I actually own something) I however also don't own the lines from 2 Fast 2 Furious.

Chapter 2:

Destination-Red Square Abby

Everyone just looked at Michelle like she was crazy. Kai was in his usual pose, Kristia and Julia just looked at each other. Tyson started to blurt out.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"You heard me, Granger. Hand over your beyblades. You're not going need them. You're gonna start using real weapons."

"I won't need one since I'm just fighting." Ray pointed out.

"That's right, Ray. Kristia, Uncle Jesse, catch." Michelle threw two Mercedes-Bends car keys. One to her cousin, the other to her uncle. She tossed a bow an arrow to Hilary, a Singapore Kane to Tyson, a couple of ropes to Max, two 9mm guns to Kai, and 2 Sai daggers to Julia. "Alright ladies and Gems, our first stop, The red Square Abby."

The entire crew came up to the two cars. One of them was a pink convertible with a blue phoenix on it. The other was black with a red outline of a girl on in.

"Ohhh…. I call the convertible, dad." Kristia called out. She, Kai, Michelle, Hilary and Julia jumped in. "Whew… NOS, 4 gear shift, awesome

graphics, this is my kind of car." She said in excitement.

"That's ok, black's more my color anyway." Jesse said. He, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Ray got in. Kenny already started getting blueprints for the building. The bag for the

diamonds was already in the car. They were on there way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

HIGHWAY TO THE RED SQARE ABBY

Kenny had given Kristia and Jesse walkie talkies so that way they could keep in touch. They were driving along then all of a sudden. Kristia started to speed up.

"Come on, dad. Let's see what you've got." She said. "You guys might wanna hold on." She started to speed up a little more.

Her father saw what was going on. "Why must I chase the cat?" He laughed as he warned the boys. He sped up and gave Kristia the finger. She just smiled. He drove off.

"Ok, you wanna be like that. Let's see how you like this." She drove faster and went into reverse. "You guys might wanna hold on to your lunches."

Kai: Oh, crap!

Michelle: Not again!

Hilary: Kristia, what are you thinking?"

Julia: Help me, God!"

They all started screaming as Kristia spun her car around and drove in reverse. "Yeah! How you like them apples?!"

"SHOW OFF!" her dad yelled.

"That's the driving school of Kristia- Marie Costinia Hiwatari-Volter for your ass!" She said giving him the finger. She started laughing.

"Crazy ass Russian girl!" Ray yelled. Everyone else was gabbing on to the door for dear life.

"Uh..Kristia? I hate to ruin your moment, but we're about to run into someone's tail!" Hilary yelled.

Kristia turned her head around. "Oh shit!" she yelled. She quickly spun her car again and went into drive.

Tyson saw another car coming up on them. The car had someone with the Biovolt symbol. He grabbed the walkie talkie out of Jesse's hands and yelled, "KRISTIA, YOU HAVE BIOVOLT CRACKHEADS ON YOUR ASS!"

Kristia turned around so she could see. "Oh crap, he's right for once."

"I'll take them out." Kai said. He took one of his guns out and prepared to fire.

"No, Kai. You need to conserve your ammo." Julia warned. He put his gun down. Seeing this, Hilary took two of her arrows out and her bow. She took one of her arrows and struck the tire. Just for good measure, she took the other and shot the driver. She soon turned back around and sat down.

"Damn, girl. You've got some good aim." Michelle said.

"He..thanks." Hilary replied. Everyone got to the destination safely. They unloaded and got ready to go.

----------------------------------------------------

Arkangel145: Hey guys. That was a good chapter in my view. I hope you all r&r. Love ya ;)


	3. The Fire Crystal

Arkangel145: Hi! Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Even if it's a flame, I love the criticism. So here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Fire Crystal

The entire crew got to the Red Square Abby. Kristia asked her dad and Michelle to say with the cars and call if cops came. As everyone went up to the building, Kenny had told them that the entire building was rigged with high sensor security system. Max pulled out some of the rope and tossed it up to the roof.

"This is the only way we're getting up there." Max said. After he tossed it up, everyone climbed. Julia climbed only about half way up until she slipped. The next lowest person, being Ray, jumped off the rope and caught her. Everyone else continued up. Ray caught Julia and climbed back up.

After they got up the roof, Julia took one of her Sai's and cut a hole big enough to fit them all.

"Ok, as much as I hate to say it, Kai's the biggest of all of us. He's the most built, so it has to be bigger then him." She said. Julia got the hole cut and they all went threw.

"Alright, we're in." Kristia said.

"Hey, chicka? Where's Michelle? Is she with you?" Jesse said worried.

"No dad, she's not. I thought she was with you?" Kai said.

Michelle broke her way through the front door. She didn't want to stay with her uncle anymore. She wanted in.

Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Julia, and Hilary took a fighting stance, protecting Kenny and Kristia. Kenny gave her plans to the lock holding the crystal.

"Damn, the stupid infer red sensors are only hack able through this safe." Kristia said.

"What's the problem then?" Tyson asked her.

"It's a glass safe. If I break a hole in it the entire safe will lock up and we'll really be screwed. I'll have to do the whole thing by touch." Kristia replied. She began touching the lock. When she finally got it open, she soon had to put in a password. This she knew. She had hacked the password many times before. She typed it in. A 7 number password that was "7332473" Code name: red bird. She quickly put the bag and put the crystal in it. They soon made a run for it. There was one little problem. The alarm was triggered.

"What the hell? Who triggered the alarm?!" Tyson asked.

"Someone knows we're here." Ray said.

"Yeah, but who?" Kai asked.

"Michelle." That was the one name that escaped Kristia's lips.

Michelle was surrounded by security guards. She took out her shokujin. She threw it so fast, that the guards were down before they completely saw her. She soon made a run for it. She wanted to find the crew before she left.

The rest of the crew was surrounded by security. Kenny gave Kristia the bag and ran under orders. Kristia defended the crystal with her life. Kai took out his guns and shot two of them. Hilary shot one of her arrows at the guard behind Kai. It made him flinch for a second, then saw the man behind him.

"Thanks. I really owe you one."

"Take me to dinner and we'll call it even."

"Maybe, hoping Tyson doesn't get pissed off like he did last time he saw us together."

"I know. That sucked. Let's worry about getting out of here first."

"Fine with me."

Ray, Kristia and Max were fighting off guards with there fist more than anything.

"Hey, Max? Do you know how to fight and tie at the same time?"

"Yeah I do, Kristia. Why?"

"I need you to do that with the guy behind you."

"What?" Max saw the guy behind him and tied him up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, Ray? How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, Kristia."

Julia and Tyson were fighting off the other guards with there swords as best as they can. Most of them were knocked into a coma. The other half were cut open. Julia put her Sai's up for a minute and kicked a guy behind her by pure instinct.

"Damn, I'm good. But I'm not that good."

"Thanks. I'm glad you appreciate my fighting skills."

"He. No problem." Everyone had finished off the guards and Michelle had found them. She led them to the front entrance and led them back to the cars.

On there way out, one of the guards was still alive and shot a bullet out of his gun. He soon died. With his last breath, he hit one of the girls. The girl he hit was Julia. She fell over and grabbed her leg. Kai noticed that she fell behind and went back for her.

"Guys I'll be right back."

"What happened, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Julia's been hit. At least I can hit someone from a far distance."

"I can too, Kai." Hilary and Michelle both protested.

"I know. But she's also my family."

Kai ran back and went to his little cousin. She was crying in pain by now. She couldn't take that pain.

"Julia, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just sitting here with my hand over my leg for the hell of it." Julia said sarcastically.

"Sorry, standard question. Here let me help you."

"Thanks, Kai."

"No problem, little cuz." Kai and Julia headed back to the car. They both loaded up and both cars made a run for it.

-------------------------------------------------

HIGHWAY

Kristia turned on the radio and didn't say a word. "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor was playing. She didn't say anything for about 10 minutes. Finally, Kai broke the silence.

"Michelle Junitha Hiwatari- Chang, What the fuck were you thinking?! You could have gotten us all killed?! Kristia told you to wait in the fucking car! And what do you do? You disobey her and go into a security infested building, and through the front. That's not to smart, Michelle. Not to fucking smart at all!" Kai was really mad at her.

"And on top of that, you got your little sister shot. If didn't even go into there, we could have gone out with the damn rope and this wouldn't even happen." Kristia added. Michelle stayed quiet the entire time. Hilary was holding Julia as she was crying. They all headed to Jesse's house. Since the incident, he moved into his own house that could fit all 10 of them.

-------------------------------------------------------

JESSE'S HOUSE

Everyone entered the huge house. Kristia called everyone to the living room. She needed to talk to everyone. Especially Michelle.

"Alright everyone, this part of the mission is a success. That is, with the exception of the end of it." She said looking at Michelle. "But the mission is only a fourth done. Next, we hit the Moscow National Museum. It's all the way on the other side of town. So, we're gonna take a little break. Don't get used to it though. This is one of few times when we'll get to do this. There are two beds in each of the five rooms. There are 3 girls and 7 guys. How are we gonna divide this up?" Kristia asked the crew. Her father stepped up.

"Well seeing as how Julia's hurt, I'll bunk with her. She needs an adult's attention."

"Good idea. What about the rest of us?"

"I'll be with Kenny." Tyson said.

"I'll go with Kai." Hilary said.

"I'll go with Ray." Kristia said

"That leaves me wit Max." Michelle said. Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Does anyone have any questions before we do fun stuff for the last time?"

"Yeah. I do."

-------------------------------------------------------

Arkangel145: Cliffy. Who do you think it is. You probably know who it is. PLZ R&R :)


	4. Part One: Short Little Break

Arkangel145: hey, thanks to anyone who reviews. I don't list since someone can review after I post this. I beg of you, to please r&r I will be sad if you don't. This chapter has 2 different names.

Disclaimer: I keep forgeting to add this. I do not own beyeblade or it's characters. If I did, I would so marry Kai. (JK) I do own the other Hiwatari's and I do own this idea. Just not some of the lines. :)

Chapter 4 Part One

Short Little Break

LAST TIME

"Alright. Does anyone have any questions before we do fun stuff for the last time?" Kristia said.

"Yeah. I do."

-----------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Michelle. She was the one who blurted it out. She really did have something to say. Julia looked up at her sister. She was hoping that Michelle would apologize for her actions at the Abby.

"Can I say something?"

"You already have the floor, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. I just wanna say that I'm sorry for disobeying you Kristia. I saw two cops coming to the Abby and they were going inside so I tried to stop them. One of them was the same one who shot Julia. So for that, I apologize." Everyone took in her words. Kristia looked up.

"Apology accepted. Now, lets have some fun."

Kai pulled Hilary from the group. They had something planned.

---------------------------------------

TYSON AND MAX

Tyson and Max got into a little scrimmage. Tyson had found the bag where their blades were. He took out his Dragoon, and Max took out his Dracil. They both took out there launchers and took stance.

"Good thing I found them, huh Max?"

"Yeah it is, Tyson."

"3…2….1…LET IT RIP!" They both yelled. Max and Tyson just kept on going at each other. Max's defense and Tyson's offence had both improved.

"Come on, Dragoon! Attack him!"

"You're still predicable, Tyson. Let me show you how it's done. Dracil! Gravity Control!"

"Dragoon! Galaxy Strom!" As fast as the match had started, the match had ended. It had ended in a tie.

"Good match buddy."

"You too, Max. Wanna do that again?"

"You mean me beat you? Then sure." Max replied

----------------------------------------------

KRISTIA AND RAY

Kristia and Ray were just sitting outside. Kristia was remembering the day she first met Ray and her brother. She was more of a loner then that she was now. She knew that he liked someone already, but Kristia couldn't help but like him. He was cute, he was nice, and he was everything that his brother was. Except that fact that he was her brother's best friend and he was Chinese.

Ray was also remembering the first time that he and Kristia first met. It shocked him how much she had changed in the past couple of months. She was more social, and she was a lot more mature.

'What the hell is happening to me? Am I falling for Kai's little sister?' Ray thought to himself.

'Why am I falling for Kai's best friend? This isn't right.' Kristia thought.

--------------------------------------------

MICHELLE, JULIA, KENNY AND JESSE

Michelle was standing in Kai's normal pose. Jesse and Kenny didn't care about having fun. They wanted to get the plans for the next mission. Julia went up to her sister.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey, Julia. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that what you did, admitting your mistake, that was really brave of you. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For apologizing to me and the rest of us. It really meant a lot. Thanks, Michelle."

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm not one normally to apologies."

"What happened to you, Michelle? You used to be nice and sweet. And now you're more like Kai. Please, I don't wanna lose another member of my family. You mean the world to me. You, Jin, Uncle Jesse, Mom, Aunt Sonya, Kristia, Kai, Hunter. You all mean the world to me. I couldn't stand to lose any of you. Never."

"How do you think I felt when you were shot? I thought I was gonna lose you. And I realized that it was my fault. I'm so sorry, Julia." Michelle started crying when she said this. Julia saw her and embraced her with a hug.

"I never blamed you. Not once. I love you Michelle."

"I love you too, Julia." (A/N: Kenny and Jesse don't talk much in this chapter. I don't think they talk at all.)

---------------------------------------

KAI AND HILARY

Kai and Hilary walked out of the back door. They were hoping that no one would see them.

"Kai, where are you talking me?" Hilary asked quietly while laughing."

"I told you that I owed you. So…I'm paying you back." Hilary couldn't believe her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Arkangel145: another cliffy. I love this. PLZ R&R ;P On there's a part 2 called One More Try. This one is maily Kai and Hilary. This is where I think the rating will have to go up.


	5. Part Two: One More Try

Akrangel145: thanks to anyone who reviewed. Here's part two of chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN BEYBLADE (Wahhhhh) (Oh and by the way, I suck at make-out senses, so DON'T KILL ME!)

Chapter 4 Part Two:

One More Try

Kai knew that his father lived near a fancy restaurant. Hilary was amazed that Kai would go to the trouble to do all of this. She was amazed. She knew that Kai was rich, but she didn't think that he would do all of this.

"Kai…it's beautiful."

"I told you I owed you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would do all of this."

---------------------------------------

INSIDE THE RESTURANT

Kai and Hilary were enjoying the dinner that Kai had bought for her. Hilary just couldn't believe that Kai would do this. All because she had saved him.

"Kai, thank you. This was so lovely."

"You're welcome. I didn't know you liked seafood. I just picked a place after we got here. This was the closest place."

"I just have one question. If you're a year older than Kristia, then why couldn't we drive?"

"Cause someone would have heard us. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the dinner." Kai paid for the dinner and they left.

--------------------------------------

PARK

Kai and Hilary walked to the park. Kai was thankful that his dad lived so close to some of the most beautiful places in town. He just looked at Hilary. Though most wouldn't see it, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Hilary saw Kai look at her. They both saw a park bench and stopped to rest. They both sat down. Hilary thought that she would break the silence.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Hilary?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Could you remind me what it was I said."

"You told me that you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Of course. I just lost it when Tyson found us though."

"That's true."

"That's why I wanna give this one more try."

"Huh?" Hilary looked at him with a confused look. She was soon stopped in her tracks by a kiss. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He started to get more passionate with her. Hilary started to pick up juast a little bit quicker. Kai tried to get his tounge in her mouth. She let him in.The kiss started to get more passionate. Kai heard a noise and unlocked quickly.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"I heard something." a little girl popped out of the bushes. Both Kai and Hilary couldn't believe their eyes. It was a small girl. She was wearing a black baggy shirt and a blue jean skirt. She had white and blue sneakers and with red and black shoelaces. The top of her shoelaces made an X while the other end of them were up her leg. She had pink and red hair.

"Julia?" Kai asked.

"Julia, what are you doing here?" Hilary asked her.

"Everybody was looking for you. They were wondering where you two were. So I told them I would look for you."

"Julia, sweetheart. Will you promise to not tell anyone what you just saw?" Kai asked his little sister.

"Of cousre, but why?"

"Tyson got mad the last time he saw us together. He really likes me, Julia. You have to understand that if Tyson finds out, then he won't help us anymore. Please, keep this beteween us." Hilary explained.

"Ok. I promise." Julia said.

----------------------------------------------

JESSE'S HOUSE

Kai, Hilary and Julia went into the populated house. Kai declared that he was going to bed. Everyone else was asking Hilary where they were.

"Spill chika!" Michelle said.

"What were you doing with my brother?" Kristia asked.

"Both of you, please stop. Me and him were just talking. Nothing special. I think I'll go to bed too. I'll see you guys later."

"Somethings going on between those two." Max declared.

"I think I know what it is." Tyson said.

-------------------------------------------

KAI AND HILARY'S BEDROOM

Kai and Hilary were both sleepless. They turned to each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Kai saw a tear come to Hilary's eyes. He moved to her bed and wiped the tear away. He knew what was wrong. No one would except them together.Not his dad, his sister or family, not their friends. Not even Tyson.

"Kai, I love you."

"I love you too, Hilary." After he said this, they kissed again. A lot more passionatly. They both saw this as a chance. Hilary removed Kai's shirt, exposing his chest. Kai soon removed Hilary's shirt as they both were kissing eachother. They both embraced each other as the kiss got deeper and deeper. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Hey, I came up to see what was- huh?" Kai and Hilary heard the person and unlocked. Hilary ducked down under her covers.

"Oh.sorry."

"Is he gone?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll tell?"

"No. I don't think so."

---------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

'Wow, Tyson wasn't kidding when he said that they were kissing last time. Don't worry you two. Your secret's save with me' Ray thought to himself.

----------------------------------

arkangel145: Shocker. Well there ya go. Oh and for those who didn't notice before, In chapter 1 there's a typo. Hilary was suppose to say "It's good to see you again, Mr. Volter." Not Mr.Hiwatari. PLZ R&R. Love ya :)


	6. Moscow Regional Museum The Ice Crystal

Arkangel145: thanks to anyone who reviews. Here's a Kai plushy for you. (Hands Kai plushy) Anyway, here's chapter 5 ;P Oh there was another typo. It was supposed to say, Kai's cousin, not sister. Sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Chapter 5:

Moscow National Museum- The Ice Crystal

Ray remained shocked for the entire night. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kai and Hilary, kissing. He just had a weird feeling that something was gonna happen if this kept up.

---------------------------------------------------

KAI AND HILARY

Kai and Hilary were sitting down on their beds, hoping and thinking that Ray wouldn't tell anyone.

Kai took another look at Hilary while she was sleeping. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was just so beautiful to him. He didn't feel that was about most girls. He thought they were annoying. She was different though. Hilary made him feel more like he was on top of the world that what he already was. He nudged her awake.

"Hilary, are you awake?" Hilary opened her eyes.

"Now I am." She looked up and looked into Kai's eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's just, Ray found out now. I'm not for sure if he'll tell." Kai put his head down. Hilary grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. They quickly unlocked and she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't you worry. I don't he's gonna tell."

------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

Everyone was getting ready to go to the Moscow Regoinal Museum. While Kenny was looking for the blue prints for the mission, Kai pulled Ray to the other end of the room to talk to him.

"What's going on, Kai?"

"You cannot tell anyone what you saw last night. It's gonna be hell to pay if Tyson finds out agian."

"Don't worry, man. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is save with me."

"Thanks, Ray."

"No prob, Kai."

After they finished talking, Kenny found the blueprints and reviewed the plan once again.

"Ok. The Abby was easy, this one will be a little hard."

"Kenny's right. We're actually gonna have to fight our way in with secruity." Jesse declared.

"Hold up. I thought since tonight is Sunday, the museum would be closed."

"All the more reason to secure it, Tyson. Most robbers would think that it would be easier to rob on Sundays. It's actually harder. So, Hilary and Kai, you two can shoot from a far distance, so you're gonna have to shoot the two front guards from the car. Ray and Max will then take out any other guards that come our way. Chang sisters, you two are gonna have to defend this time. Tyson, you're on duty with them. Kristia and me will once again hack in. Jeese, you're gonna have to call us if the cops come. Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone yelled.

"Speaking of cops, there are two routes for me and dad to take. Why don't we make it interesting, dad. Lets say one takes one of the routes and winner is the person who gets there first."

"Are you purposing a race, Kristia?"

"Si" she said in spanish. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "It means yes in spanish. I have a habit of speaking in spanish sometimes."

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Jesse said. Everyone loaded the cars and they headed twords the Moscow Reigonal Museum.

--------------------------------------------

Kristia, Kai, Julia, Hilary and Michelle took the eastern route of southern Moscow. Michelle, Julia and Hilary were talking, while Kai was listening to his Simple Plan CD. Kristia was looking on, trying her hardest to remember the route. She put her foot on the pedal and sped up.

On the other side of town, Jesse did the same excat thing.

However, there was one thing that Kristia was pondering. She started going the speed limit and wondered.

"Hold up, why would you take the west side route if you know that the east side is shorter?"

"Uh...Kristia, you're goning the speed limit." Kai pointed out.

"Oh... your ass ain't slick, you're gonna take 5th and Coulter, you're comin on the east side. You know that the entire 5th avenue because you know it's gonna be grid locked since the semester at Factory Acadamy just started. Unless you're crazy enough to drive on campus."

"Krsitia...would you please speed up?" Hilary asked.

"And I know your ass is crazy enough to drive on the sidewalk."

"KRISTIA, WOULD YOU PLEASE DRIVE!?" Julia demanded.

"So if I'm right, and I'm proably am, your ass is gonna be..right...there!" Just as Kristia siad that, Jesse's Bendz pulled up in front of them. Another race was on.

"Smart ass. How the hell did you figure all of that?" Jesse asked himself.

"Damn, your daughter's smart." Ray stated.

------------------------------------------

MOSCOW REGIONAL MUSEUM

Everyone was raren to go when they got to the Museum. Jesse once again stayed with the cars. Everyone took there positions seriously. Hilary and Kai shot out the guards and everyone eles were attacking the other guards. Kristia once again cracked the code and took the ice crystal right out of the case. All of a sudden, the crystal lit up. They all made a run for it and headed back to the highway.

----------------------------------------

arkangel145: not one of my best chapters. I've had some major writers block the past couple of days. So i promise that my next chapter will be better. LOVE YA! Oh and anyone who reads this please mention me to your friends. I really need the motivation. That's why none of my stories have been updated. Casue i don't have the right motivation. later :)


	7. Next Stop, St Petersburg

arkangel145: Thanks to anyone who reviews (I only have one person, but i still feel loved) And I found my necklace. Now I have true motivation. Well, here's chapter 7 Later :)

Chapter 7: Next Stop...St. Petersburg

Once again the alarm was triggered. This time not by one of their own, but by a guard. One guard taht was left alive. Michelle threw her shokujin and yelled, "Everyone make a run for it!" Kai took out his gun an shot two more guards. Kenny made it out of the buliding. Kristia followed him and she and her got their cars started.

Tyson and Julia continued to strike down every new guard they could get their hand on. Max tied all of the live ones that Ray punched out. Kai continued to fire as Hilary took out every guy behind them. They continued to fire when all of a sudden, they were surrounded.

"Well, I guess this is how it ends. Huh guys?"

"Well, Tyson, if you mean trying to snag a priceless gem from a museum, then you're dead on." Max protested.

"There's got to be a way out of here." Ray said with little hope.

"There's one. But we have to fight off these guards to do it." Julia said.

"And what's that sis?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, we can rack them." Kai said. He was joking of course, but Hilary though he was serious. She look up at the guard in front of her and kicked him. He was on his knees. There soon was an opening.

"You mean like that?" Hilary asked giggling.

"You do relize I was kidding right?" Kai responded.

"Oh the hell well. There's our way out!" Tyson yelled.

"But the esits that way." Max protested pointing the opposite direction.

"Who cares Max? Theres our way out!" Michelle said. Everyone made a run for it.

------------------------------------------------------

Kristia, Kenny, and Jesse were sitting outside waiting. Kenny was already pulling up the floor plans for the BBA Research Center in St. Petersburg. Kristia looked at him with crazy eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Kenny?"

"Looking up the plans for the BBA center."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." Kristia just looked at him. Her father was looking at her.

Jesse saw that Kristia was upset. He wanted to ask his only and beautiful daughter was was wrong. He didn't was to hurt her though. It was bad enough fe faked his own death, but he didn't want to do more damage than waht he already did. There were so many questions to answer. Why did he do it? What was this really about? And who was this mysterious person he wanted them to meet? Nove have been answered yet, but he knew them all. Jesse decided to take a chance. he didn't like to see his daughter upset. he went up to her and decided that now the the time to talk.

--------------------------------------------------------

The crew ran until they saw an exit sign. Seventeen guards were right behind them. Michelle threw her Shokujin while Julia Threw her Sai's at the guards. They ran out of the door and headed all the way around the buliding too the cars.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kristia and Kenny were talking about hte plan for St. Petersburg, when Jesse came up. Kristia didn't know for what she was in for. Jesse didn't know what to say at first.

"Kristia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, dad." They stepped off to the side. "What's going on?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You seem like somethings bothering you." Kristia brought her head down.

'Did he figure it out? I hope not. He'll have Kai on me quick, fast and in a hurry.' Kristia thought to herself.

"Something is bothering me, daddy. I don't know who to tell you this though."

"Baby, if there's something you want tot say, then you know you can tell me or Kai."

"I don't know about Kai."

"Why?"

"Cause it's about Ray. Daddy, I..." Kristia was cut off by Kenny. he saw the others running towards the cars. Kai shot almost all of his bullets in order to save everyone eles. No one else saw what was gonna happen next.

The guard that was standing fired his last round. It was aimed at Kai. However, a young girl took the hit.

A young, purple haired Russian had fallen on the ground. Kai and the others looked up and saw her. the girl who took the hit...was Michelle Junitha Hiwatari-Chang.

Out of nowhere, another bullet came, shoot down the last guard. Everyone looked at Kai.

"Good shot."

"Ray, as much as I would love to take credit, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it, Kai?" Hilary asked.

"The bullet came from the car." Kristia said.

"and jesse has no aim when it comes to guns." Julia stated.

"Ok, so that leaves two possiblites." Max said.

"Either a cop shot him." Tyson siad.

"It was me." Everyone turned around to find a gun in the hands of Kenny Burdico. Everyone soon turned to Kristia.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't give him a gun."

"The guns mine. I brought it for protection."

"You got insurence? Cause that's what we're gonna need." Tyson said out loud. Everyone but kristia loaded the cars. She went over to Ray, wh was next to Michelle. he picked her up and soon saw Kristia.

"Is she?"

"She's fine, K. I think it would be better if we took her to a hospital first though."

"Ok, thanks." She kissed Ray on the cheek and left to her car. Ray soon followed with Michelle in his arms.

------------------------------------------------

The crew soon checked Michelle into a room and left her a note. It read

"Hey Chika, 

We're in St. Petersburg. Please don't be mad at us though. We have to continue. We'll be with you always. Please pray for us.

Love,

Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kristia, Julia, Unlce Jesse, Hilary, and Kenny.

PS: Guess who shot that guard. It was Kenny. Who would have thought it? Love ya girl :)

"Ok, this is a minor set back. I think we can continue though. So, Uncle jesse, you have the hotel, right?'

"Yes, I do."

"Ok. Kai, you have address to the garage? We're gonna have to change our cars up so the cops don't get us."

"Sure do."

"Ok, everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok. Next stop...St. Petersburg!" Kristia yelled.

---------------------------------------------

arkangel145: wow, that was a long chapter. well here's chapter 7! PLZ R&R Love ya :)


	8. The Moon Crystal

Arkangel145: Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. This one actually features a song called Whatever. I don't know who it's by but it's pretty awesome. I know song fics are against the guidelines, but they make the story interesting. So…here's chapter 7. (Yeah the last one was chapter 6. sorry bout that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the song "Whatever."

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Moon Crystal

The crew was heading twoards a garage near the city of St. Petersburg. Kristia popped in a cd while Kai, Hilary and Julia were sleeping. Jesse followed as they went to the garage. A friend of his repainted their cars so they could head out. Jesse's car was now blue with a hint of dark red and light orange flames. Kristia's was dark red with a hint of purple and a pink rose.

While the others were talking about how much this entire fix-up was gonna cost, Kenny discovered something really bad. So bad it would spoil their plans.

"We have a problem, guys."

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Ray asked him.

"The Moon Crystal can't be found in a museum. It belongs to someone already. The only way we're gonna get our hands on it, is if we pretend to be a rock band and get into the pub the possessor's at."

"Ok, that was oddly specific." Tyson said.

"Well, the person who possesses the crystal goes to this pub where new coming rock bands play. That's the only reason I said that."

"Ok, so who's gonna do what?" Max asked.

"Kai can do gutair, I can do bass, Kristia can vocal, can any of you guys play drums?" Julia asked them. Tyson held up his hand. "Well there you go." Julia continued. They signed up at the pub and were on there way.

* * *

A SECRET PART OF MOSCOW

"Alright, you know what you must do young one. Am I right?" A tall purple haired man siad to a small young child. The child shook it's head and started at the tall man.

The tall man of course was Boris Bolkolv. He just stood there, looking at the child with those big, evil, demonic eyes.

"I know what I must do. I'll go to Samara and throw them off track."

"That's what I wanted to here, young one." Boris said.

* * *

THE ROCK-LOVER PUB

While Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary were working on the floor, Kai, Julia, Kristia and Tyson were getting ready to perform. The announcer came up and called them out. They called themselves "Double Desturction".

While they were getting ready to perform, a young lady called for Max to come over. She too was a waitress and well, thought that she could drag him into her clutches.

"Konichiwa." she said to him

"Noi higano suko e nei". Max replied (A/N: I don't think I typed that right)

"That's awesome. You actually understood me?"

"Yeah, I'm part Japanese."

"I'm Lisa."

"Max." They both just smiled at each other.

While the those two got lost in their own little world, Hilary and Kenny spotted the Moon Crystal. However, their little friends were going on stage and starting.

There's no holding me back,  
I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger.  
And you're under attack,  
I'm just climbing up slowly, I'm the one and only, I...

The tease, the ways you lie,  
Stumble in your mind.  
The fear, the hope inside,  
They hit here.

But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.

"Guys, me and Hil spotted the crystal."

"Good job, Kenny. Can you get it?"

"Not yet, Julia. "

"Keep me posted, Kenny"

There's no holding me back,  
I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger.  
And you're under attack,  
I'm just climbing up slowly, I'm the one and only, I...

The tease, the ways you lie,  
Stumble in your mind.  
The fear, the hope inside,  
They hit here.

But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got...

"Max is in his own little dream world with that chick. I think he likes her. Oh, and we got the crystal." Hilary said.

"Good. Hey Kai, we can end this now."

"Good deal Kristia."

But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
Whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got, ever you want,  
I'll take it back again.  
But whatever you need, ever you got...

Whatever you...  
Whatever you want.  
Whatever you...  
Whatever you want.

They ended the song with a standing ovation and left quickly. Everyone reported.

"The food was good. For rabbits that is." Ray said

"The song rocked." the group said.

"I got that chicks phone number." Max screamed excited.

"Mission Accomplished. The crystal is retrieved." Kenny and Hilary stated. They all headed back out to Jesse and headed twoards their next destaion. Samara, Russia.

* * *

arkangel145: Not one of my best chapters. Hope you still r&r anyway. Love ya :) 


End file.
